


Little Dauntless Warrior

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [10]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dauntless Warrior

Little Dauntless Warrior

I'm stuck here with these pathetic excuses of initiates. Is it me or do they get weaker and stupider every year? They've been punching those bags for over an hour now and I had to correct them all at least twice. I could be with my family right now enjoying a long weekend with them in Amity at that cabin Tris and I went to on our honeymoon. But Rose got sick and we had to cancel. At least Zeke and Shauna can enjoy it. They haven't had a nice kid free weekend in a while.

I'm so concentrated on those little punks in front of me that I don't even register when Andy runs at me and hugs my legs. I look down and he smiles up at me, his two front teeth missing. My gaze softens immediately when I see him. He is used by now and knows I won't hurt him, that the initiates need to be yelled at, but I still don't like it when he sees me like that. Which reminds me, why is he here?

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?" I ask and pick him up.

"Hey daddy" he says. "I've missed you and wanted to see you" he says still smiling. I kiss his forehead and I hear the girls "aw". I turn to look at them and glare. They immediately turn away and resume their punching.

"Scaring the kids, hon?" Tris asks from behind me.

"Hey, love. Came to visit?" I ask, although it surprises me that she's here, when our daughter is sick. Whenever any of us, including me, is sick Tris moves heaven and earth to make us healthy again. I always knew that she'll be a good mom, but she is more than that. She's an amazing mom.

"Yeah, I figured someone needs to help these poor kids from getting their butts handed to them" she says and Andy starts giggling. I bend forward and kiss my beautiful wife resting my forehead on hers for a brief moment.

"How's my little sunshine?" I ask concerned.

"She's doing much better. We went to see the doctor and her pediatrician said she's doing well. She will be healthy probably by tomorrow or the day after" she tells me and I feel a huge weight lift of my shoulders.

"Wait. You said we. Who's we?" I ask.

"Well me, obviously Rose, my mom and your mom" she tells me.

"They are both here?" I ask surprised. I know both of them get along well, but still.

"Yeah, the moment the doctor said Rose is much better they practically kicked me out of our house, telling me that I have holed up myself for too long. So I went to daycare and picked Andy up and we came to see you" she tells me. I pull her into a hug and kiss her temple.

"They are right, you know? Mom and Natalie. You are exhausted. You need to take care of yourself too, love. I don't want you to get sick" I say and rub her back.

"I can't just stop being a mom. Whenever one of my kids is sick I'm there for them no matter what" she says and looks at me serious.

"I know, love, and I think you are an amazing mom. But you need to make sure to be alright as well. I can help you and so can our mothers and Andrew. You don't have to do it all by yourself" I tell her trying not to piss her off.

"I know, baby. And I'm grateful for all your help and support, but I still can't shut it down. I worry about my babies and you all the time" she says and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you and the kids" I tell her and kiss her head.

"Daddy, wanna punch bag" Andy starts jumping up and down in my arm.

"Andy, stop jumping up and down" I say, but try to keep a smile in my voice.

"Yes, daddy" he says immediately. I put him down and walk with him to a punching bag far enough from the initiates. I lower it to his level and let him punch the bag a couple of times.

"Four" Tris says using my nickname. I hate it when she has to do it, but when we are in public she has to. I turn around to look at her. She looks at me angry.

"What? What did I do?" I ask.

"You are not going to let my son punch a bag" she says and comes over to us.

"Honey, he's fine. He did it before" I try to calm her. What's going on? She isn't usually like this.

"Yeah, mommy, I'm fine" he says and looks at her, but she turns her gaze to him and he shrugs back. Wow, she can be scary if she wants to. "Sorry" he says, although I doubt he knows why he's apologizing for. I know the feeling buddy.

"I'm not going to let you punch the bag without wrapping your hands" she says. Then I look down. She's right. I forgot. He is so enthusiastic about coming with me to the training room that I forgot about it.

"Sorry, honey. You are right. Come on, buddy. Let's wrap your hands" I say and pick him up.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Back to work" I hear Tris yell at the initiates. Wow, she is pissed. I've never seen her like this. Maybe I should talk to her. I help Andy wrapping his little hands, before I allow him to punch the bag again. I correct his stance before I leave him alone and join Tris.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask her, hoping she won't rip my head off.

"I'm just tired. I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have snapped at you" she says and wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest. I feel her shake in my arms and hold her tightly against me.

"Honey, what's wrong? You aren't just tired. Something is wrong" I say into her hair concerned.

"I'm late" she says and I don't understand what she means.

"Late? For what?" I ask confused. She lets out a small laugh before looking up at me, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm late, Tobias. My period is late. It's never late except for two other times" she says but I still don't get it. What does she mean? Two other times? Wait. Period. Late. Her words start to make sense. She was late before we got the news that she is pregnant with Andy and a second time when the doctor told us about Rose. Is she…?

"You are pregnant?" I ask in a whisper. She looks at me and smiles a little. "Oh my God, honey! We are going to have another baby" I say and try to keep my voice down. I hug her tightly to me, trying not to crush her.

"I don't have confirmation from my doctor, but I took a few tests at home and they are all positive" she says into my chest. I kiss her head and rub her back.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"No, of course not. You are the first" she says with a chuckle. It would have surprised me if it were otherwise. I'm still hugging and kissing her when a thought crosses my mind.

"Why were you so stressed out before?" I ask her.

"It's been so overwhelming that I just couldn't take it anymore and probably pregnancy hormones that are making me this bitchy" she says and I can feel her crying.

"Don't say that, baby. You are not bitchy, just emotional" I say and feel her stir. "Don't hit me" I say playful and she lets out a small laugh.

"We'll see." She looks up at me and I lean down to kiss her softly, not allowing the kiss to deepen. This isn't the time or place for that.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy again" I say excited.

"I know. It's kinda crazy. But we shouldn't tell anyone until we have a doctor's confirmation" she says and I nod. "You should watch your son" she says and I turn around to look at Andy who keeps punching the bag like a pro. I'm so proud of my little champion. I kiss Tris on the lips and return to look at my son. I watch him for a while admiring what a good job he does for his three years. Well, he is his daddy's son, like Tris always puts it. I turn my gaze to the initiates and see how miserably they are doing. I stop them and make them look at Andy.

"You bunch of lazy asses are pathetic. My three year old does a better job on the punching bag than any of you. I expect you to do a better job after lunch. Dismissed. Now beat it" I growl and they rush out of the training room. I walk toward my son, pick him up, kiss his little cheek and praise him. "My little Dauntless warrior" I say and he giggles. I grab Tris's hand and we walk upstairs to our apartment where my mother in law made her famous stew that I love. God, I'm spoiled today.


End file.
